Kore wa Zonbi Desu ka?
by Disaster999
Summary: Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini Uzumaki Naruto berusaha mengubur sedalam mungkin masa lalunya yang kelam. Tepat ketika kehidupannya kembali kejalur yang seharusnya, dia seperti dimentahkan dan belum siap menghadapi sebuah mimpi buruk yang membuka babak baru untuk sejarah Manusia, hari dimana umat Manusia kehilangan posisi teratas dalam bagian dari rantai makanan. / N-DXD AU.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan Highschool DXD milik pengarang aslinya.

Genre: Fantasy, Horror, Sci- Fi, Friendship, Romance, Mature-Seinen.

Summary: Tahap awal kiamat dunia sudah dimulai. Virus atau senjata bakteriologis bermutasi menjangkiti manusia dan membuat mereka berakhir menjadi seorang zombie. Naruto memang tidak ingin mati, dan selain itu dia juga tidak ingin memiliki ketidak jelasan seperti ini.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tahap awal kiamat dunia sudah dimulai. Virus atau senjata bakteriologis bermutasi menjangkiti manusia dan membuat mereka berakhir menjadi seorang zombie.

Virus ini diketahui berawal dari benua Afrika, merangkak semakin menyebar ke benua Amerika, dan terus menyebar sampai tepat pada malam Natal tiba infeksi pertama tampaknya dikonfirmasi sudah memasuki Jepang.

Berawal dari sebuah bandara, infeksi ini terus menyebar mengakibatkan kepanikan dan kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku memasang tanda SOS diatap supermarket. Menoleh kesamping kananku, aku menemukan seorang gadis muda berambut merah darah menatapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang membuat tanda SOS."

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya! Ise-kun berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan kembali untuk membawa bala bantuan! Kita tidak perlu membuat tanda SOS yang akan memancing siapapun diluarsana datang kesini dan tentunya akan membebani persediaan makanan kami!"

Nadanya terdengar bercampur dengan kemarahan, dan nampaknya dia sangat menolak gagasanku membuat tanda SOS ini.

Berbicara tentang Ise-kun, dia adalah remaja yang bernama Hyoudou Issei, dan dia adalah kekasih gadis merah itu.

Selain itu, remaja bernama Issei itu juga adalah pemimpin dari kelompok siswa sekolah SMA yang berhasil bertahan. Akupun berhutang budi dengannya karena dia memimpin penyelamatan untuk menyelamatkanku dari gerombolan zombie yang bersiap menjadikanku kawanan dari mereka.

Untuk itu, selagi dia dan beberapa temannya menembus beberapa kawanan zombie untuk mendapatkan bantuan, aku harus melindungi kekasihnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis merah itu mati, gadis itu harus hidup untuk kembali berkumpul dengan kekasihnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu ceroboh sehingga tidak memikirkan itu!"

Aku tidak ingin berdebat, segera aku kembali melepas tanda SOS itu.

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dipagar besi untuk melihat keadaan dibawah sana.

Aku mengikutinya, berdiri disampingnya dan meluruskan pandanganku menatap para zombie yang berjalan linlung didepan supermarket.

"Apa kau tidak takut, ummm,,,"

"Namaku Nero Windstrom, panggil saja aku Naruto!"

Nero Windstrom adalah nama baratku, sedangkan nama Asia/Jepangku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pria blasteran Amerika/Jepang berusia 28 tahun, pendidikanku S1 dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai akuntansi disebuah perusahaan tersohor dikota ini.

"Naruto? Apa kau bercanda?"

Gadis itu menoleh, terkekeh anggun menertawakan panggilanku yang aku tahu itu bermakna sebuah hiasan Ramen yang menjadi favoritku.

"Aku tahu nama itu terdengar konyol, tapi Ibu Jepangku memilih nama itu karena memiliki makna sebuah pusaran! Maaf saja, Naruto bukan hiasan Ramen yang kau siratkan itu!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

Dia sekilas membungkukan tubuhnya dan berakhir menatapku dengan sinar mata penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bukan orang pertama yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu!"

Selesai mengatakan itu aku menyunggingkan senyum ramah, memberi isyarat bahwa aku memang memakluminya.

Gadis itu mengangguk setelah itu dia membalas senyumanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Namaku Rias Gremory, panggil saja aku Rias!"

o

Line break-o

o

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sendirian di sofa yang menghadap langsung kekaca jendela.

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah hari perkenalan itu, aku dan Rias sesekali ngobrol untuk mendekatkan diri. Kami hanya berdua disini, untuk itulah kami harus mencoba untuk berteman.

Hari-hari sebelumnya dia selalu menghindariku, apalagi ketika malam telah tiba, dia akan menjauhkan dirinya dengan segala cara untuk tidak bisa terlihat oleh kedua mataku.

Aku tahu dan mengerti tentang ketakutannya itu, dia memiliki kehawatiran sendiri jika pria dewasa sepertiku akan memperkosanya. Namun setelah hari perkenalan itu kewaspadaannya semakin melemah, dia selalu menempel padaku dan hampir setiap waktu dia selalu mendekatiku untuk sekedar membunuh waktu mengajakku mengobrol.

Tingkahnya yang selalu tiba-tiba mendatangiku berhasil mendatangkan kiamat kecil untukku. Dua malam yang lalu, Rias secara kebetulan mendapatiku sedang masturbasi diruang pribadiku.

Jeritannya cukup kencang, tubuh gadis itu perlahan mundur dengan tubuh yang gemetar, dan setelah itu dia berbalik pergi menutup diri disebuah ruangan staf supermarket yang ada dilantai tiga.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tertangkap basah dan tentu saja aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyangkal perbuatan tidak senonoh itu. Aku sadar sebagai pria dewasa, aku tidak bisa menahan kebutuhanku untuk menyalurkan libidoku, dan alasan aku memilih masturbasi adalah karena aku masih memiliki etiket untuk tidak memperkosa Rias.

Oh, kekasihku yang ada diluar sana,,, Apakah kau selamat? Aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan baik-baik saja diluarsana!

Pernah terpikir olehku untuk menjemputnya, namun situasi dan kondisi tentang para zombie yang mengepung tempat ini dari segala arah membuatku urung melakukannya. Bukannya aku takut mati, aku hanya tidak ingin mati mengenaskan dimangsa oleh mereka.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu membosankan ini. Biasanya kitai berdua selalu mengobrol tentang diri kita masing-masing, pengalaman masa lalu dan beberapa omong kosong tak penting tapi sanggup mengocok perut kita untuk tertawa.

Sudah tiga hari aku bergelung dengan suasana sepi ini. Rias nampaknya cukup nyaman ditempat pribadinya sendiri, dia kembali kedirinya dulu yang penuh kewaspadaan.

Setelah melihatku memainkan barangku sendiri, apakah kehawatirannya diperkosa olehku sudah kembali? Kemungkinan besar memang begitu.

"Apakah ada makanan yang tersisa, Naruto-san?"

Aku tersadar, menoleh dan menemukan Rias sudah terduduk disampingku.

Mengingat tentang makanan, aku jadi mengingat tentang kepergian Issei dan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah pergi dari sebulan yang lalu, dan menurut perhitungan itu berarti makanan yang dia tinggalkan untuk kami berdua seharusnya sudah habis dari lima hari yang lalu.

"Apakah makananmu sudah habis?"

"Ya, persediaan makananku harusnya sudah habis dari seminggu yang lalu. Tapi karena aku perempuan, aku tidak terlalu rakus untuk menjaga tubuh idealku." Aku akui pernyataan itu memang benar, tubuhnya terlihat lebih berkembang dari remaja gadis seusianya. "Selain itu, aku sama sekali tak tahu jumlah porsi yang dimakan oleh seorang pria dewasa!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari perkataannya, dia mencurigaiku berbuat curang dalam pembagian makanan itu.

"Apakah Naruto-san benar-benar membagikan makanan itu dengan jumlah yang sama denganku?"

"Nah, aku memberikanmu porsi yang cukup banyak. Bahkan aku merelakan sedikit makananku untuk kubagi denganmu!"

"Omong kosong,,,"

Rias menyangkal dengan mata memelototiku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Naruto balas menyipitkan matanya. "Sepertiga bagianku aku berikan kepadamu, dan aku sama sekali tidak berbohong!"

Dia menatap perhatian menuju kedua bola mataku, berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan dari sana.

Sejujurnya memang seperti itu, aku memberikan sepertiga bagianku untuk Rias. Itulah niatku dari awal, aku memiliki hutang budi kepada kekasihnya, jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku sendiri hanya mengisi perutku satu hari sekali.

"Jika itu benar, berarti,,,"

Rias menunduk sedih memegangi perutnya. Nampaknya dia sudah menyadari kebenaran tentang situasinya saat ini.

Porsi tentang menjaga pola makannya tidak berhasil menghemat makanannya, sekarang dia lapar dan dia sudah tidak memiliki makanan yang tersisa untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Melihat kegundahannya aku beranjak pergi ke kamarku, dan beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali membawa sekantong makanan untuk diberikan kepada Rias.

"K- kau memberikan ini untukku?"

Rias bertanya setelah menerima kantong plastik tersebut.

"Aku masih memiliki beberapa makanan yang tersisa."

Empat batang rokok, setengah botol bir dan satu makanan kaleng. Seurius?

"T- terimakasih!"

Rias berkata dengan malu-malu, dia membuka plastik dan meraih satu buah roti kering dari sana.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandanginya yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya.

Dua hari, itulah waktu yang tersisa untukku mendapatkan kembali persediaan makanan kami.

Zombie memiliki penglihatan yang sangat buruk, untuk itu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan dari etalase penjualan di supermarket ini, dan kemungkinan mendapatkan makanan adalah dari gudang penyimpanan yang gelap itu.

Apakah aku harus memasuki gudang penyimpanan supermarket ini? Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya.

Kami butuh makanan untuk bertahan hidup didalam kiamat ini.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aku tahu cerita tentang zombie memang kurang menarik dibandingkan dengan cerita lainnya di arsip Naruto-Highschool DXD, namun aku ingin mencoba menjawab tantangan yang diberikan oleh salah-satu temanku, membuat cerita zombie yang bisa menarik perhatian para pembaca.

Oh, iya,,, Aku menggunakan sudut pandang protagonis 1, aku rasa sudut pandang seperti ini akan sangat cocok untuk tema ceritaku yang ini.

Protagonis:

Namikaze Naruto, Usia 28 tahun. Tinggi 186 cm dan berat 72 kg. Rambut pirang klimis (Style rambut Naruto Hokage), mata biru shafire, dan kulit berwarna tan (Kedua tanda kumis yang menjadi aksesoris dari Jinchuriki tidak ada dipipinya).

oo

Bonus:

Aku berbisik kepada putraku.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu takut dengan yang namanya hantu!"

"Tapi ayah,,,"

"Ssstt,,," Putraku tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku terlebih dahulu mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memeluk tubuh gemetarnya semakin erat. ",,,Hantu tidak nyata, sayang! Mereka hanya tahayul!"

"T- tapi,,," Semakin erat aku memeluknya, tubuh putraku bergetar semakin keras karena ketakutan yang dia alami saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah ada disini sayang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Putraku balas bertanya membuatku hanya mampu berkerut bingung. "Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mati?"

Aku sudah mati? Jadi, apakah itu alasan putraku terkejut dan merasa takut ketika melihatku?

Ah, aku sangat ceroboh! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sangat mudah untuk pergi ke gudang bawah tanah, aku hanya perlu menuruni tangga darurat dan membuka pintu besi yang menghubungkan langsung ke gudang yang merupakan tempat persediaan makanan.

Makanan segar bukan pilihan untuk kuambil, kami membutuhkan jenis makanan yang tahan lama, mungkin berupa makanan kering dan kalengan.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku membuka pintu gudang bawah tanah.

Keadaan didalam sana begitu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari beberapa ventilasi yang sengaja dibuat pihak supermarket untuk memudahkan sedikit udara masuk ketempat ini.

Setelah memastikan pintu itu sudah tertutup aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Dengan kegelapan ini membuat pandanganku sedikit terbatas, dan jika aku ceroboh dan membuat suara yang tidak perlu,,, Langkahku terasa semakin berat ketika aku memikirkannya.

Begitu sunyi, tidak ada sedikitpun suara ditempat ini. Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Zombie disekitar, hanya untuk sesaat ketika pandanganku menemukan seorang yang kuasumsikan petugas gudang sedang berjalan sempoyongan membelakangiku.

Aku meneguk ludah, memutar jalan dan mencoba menghindarinya.

Berselang beberapa menit menyusuri gudang, akhirnya aku sampai di rak tempat beberapa kardus makanan berada.

Aku berjongkok untuk memeriksa kardus-kardus itu.

Sangat sulit untuk mengidentifikasi jenis makanan yang berada didalam kardus, untuk itu aku menyiapkan senter untuk memudahkanku memeriksa keterangan yang ada diluar kardusnya.

"Buah Persik kalengan?"

Bagus, akhirnya aku menemukan satu jenis makanan yang bisa tahan lama, juga jika aku mengingat kembali, dulu sewaktu masih anak-anak masih disini Rias terlihat menyisihkan makanan seperti ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia menggemari buah kalengan ini.

Membuka kardus, dan aku lekas memasukan beberapa buah Persik kalengan kedalam tas kemah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, aku kembali mencari makanan lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kantungku sudah penuh diisi oleh beberapa makanan, minuman, dan rokok. Kebanyakan orang pasti mengatakan bahwa poin terakhir memang tidak begitu penting, tapi untukku rokok sangatlah penting untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa stres.

Selesai mengepak makanan aku menggantung tas kemah itu dibahu kananku dan beranjak pergi untuk kembali kelantai atas.

Ada cukup banyak makanan untuk dua bulan kedepan, itu menjadikan langkahku sedikit terseok karena bobot tas yang terasa berat ini membuat otot-ototku terasa kaku.

Sialan, inilah akibatnya karena sebulan terakhir ini aku jarang olahraga.

*Kelentang!

"Aku akan mati,,,"

Hal ini terjadi begitu saja, aku mencoba berjalan tergesa-gesa membuatku berakhir ceroboh sehingga tas kemah ini menyenggol sebuah besi dan menjatuhkannya.

'Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!'

Aku kembali berjalan, kali ini aku lebih jeli memperhatikan area sekitarku.

Untungnya para zombie sangat lamban. Bila kekuatannya sangat kuat, kecepatannya juga sangat bagus seperti di film-film zombie yang pernah kutonton mereka pasti sudah datang dan menemukanku ditempat ini.

Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai dipintu keluar, dan,,,

"Apakah ini seurius?"

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan baik dari sini, namun garis besarnya ku bisa menemukan satu zombie sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu besi yang menghubungkan gudang dengan lantai atas.

Aku tidak bisa menyerbu pintu begitu saja, aku harus menyingkirkan zombie itu terlebih dahulu, entah bagaimana aku melakukannya (?).

Membuat suara gaduh untuk memikatnya meninggalkan pintu itu? Tidak, itu sangat beresiko karena akan memanggil zombie lainnya untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Jika aku ingin lolos maka aku harus bergerak cepat, tapi dengan tas kemah yang berat ini akan mustahil. Pergerakanku terbatas, aku hanya akan terkurung dikelilingi zombie dan akhirnya mati.

Meninggalkan tas kemah dan melarikan diri sendiri? Bukan pilihan bijak, kami (Naruto dan Rias) tidak bisa bertahan tanpa makanan dan cepat atau lambat kami akan mati juga.

Mati kelaparan bukan salah-satu favoritku!

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, aku akan melawannya sendiri. Aku hanya perlu menjauhkannya dari pintu, setelah aku masuk kedalam aku akan langsung mengunci pintunya!"

Aku perlahan bergerak mendekati pintu, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Sepuluh meter dari zombie itu, dia menoleh menatapku.

"Sial, dia menyadari keberadaanku!"

Zombie menggeram dan bergerak menghampiriku, kecepatannya payah, meskipun begitu sisi horrornya mampu mempengaruhi mentalku.

Aku tertegun, namun ketika zombie itu hendak menyerangku, aku tersadar dan langsung melemparkan tas kemah berat yang ada dibahu untuk membuatnya terhuyung jatuh.

Aku cepat bergerak melewatinya, mengambil tas kemahku kembali dan sedikit berlari aku segera pergi menuju pintu.

Namun masih ditengah perjalanan aku kembali diserang satu zombie yang sebelumnya belum ku identifikasi ada disana. Aku terkejut, namun dengan respon yang lebih cepat dari pergerakan zombie itu aku berhasil menendang dadanya, menjauhkannya dariku.

Zombie yang sebelumnya aku timpuk dengan tasku sudah berdiri kembali, dia kembali menyerangku tapi seketika membuatnya jatuh kembali ketika aku melemparkan satu makanan kaleng menghantam kepalanya.

Suasana sunyi gudang penyimpanan berubah nyaring. Terdengar beberapa geraman disana-sini, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kebisingan pertarunganku menarik perhatian zombie lain ditempat ini.

"Aku harus segera pergi!"

Ketika aku kembali berbalik menghadap pintu, dua zombie baru telah menghalangi perjalananku.

Mati!

Aku terkurung oleh mereka, aku tidak bisa meloloskan diri karena jalan keluarku satu-satunya ditutup oleh keberadaan zombie itu.

Dari pertama aku sudah mengerti jika misi ini adalah misi bunuh diri, dan akhirnya ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan mati sebagai kudapan untuk para zombie ini, meninggalkan Rias sendiri tanpa makanan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Jika Rias memiliki keberuntungan yang lebih baik dariku, bantuan yang dibawa Issei akan menyelamatkannya. Akan tetapi apakah bantuan itu akan datang kepadanya (?), disaat kami sendiripun tidak tahu sama sekali apakah Issei dan kawan-kawan berhasil mencapai basis militer Jepang sekaligus tempat pengungsian (?). Kemungkinan terburuk Issei dan kawan-kawan juga gagal, itu berarti tidak akan ada bantuan yang akan menjemput Rias sehingga dia akan berakhir mati kelaparan diatas sana.

Tidak bisa! Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya, aku harus membalas budi kekasihnya yang sebelumnya telah menyelamatkan hidupku.

Dengan dorongan tekad yang entah darimana kudapatkan, aku lekas berlari menantang kedua zombie tersebut. Menempatkan tas kemahku didepan dada, aku berhasil menjatuhkan kedua zombie itu akibat tabrakan yang kami lakukan.

Jantung berdegup kencang. Tanpa melambatkan kedua kakiku, aku cepat berlari mencapai pintu, membukanya dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Sialan, aku (hah-hah) aku sangat beruntung!"

Setelah mengunci pintu, aku terhuyung dan merosot jatuh terduduk menyandarkan punggungku dipintu besi.

*Dag! Dag! Dag!

Suara pintu digedor dari luar, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika para zombie itu belum menyerah untuk mendapatkanku sebagai kudapan mereka.

Aku kembali berdiri, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari lenganku aku lekas menurunkan pandanganku kesana.

"Ini,,,"

Lengan kananku berdarah, aku mengangkatnya dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah luka bekas gigitan menghias lengan kananku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mendapatkan gigitan ini, apa mungkin adrenalin yang meningkat karena pertarungan tadi membuatku tidak menyadarinya?

",,,HAHAHAHAHA~"

Aku kembali merosot, menyenderkan punggungku dipintu besi. Meskipun kedua mataku menangis, aku masih sanggup tertawa dengan kencang.

Seminggu, setelah ini aku hanya memiliki waktu seminggu lagi untuk menikmati kehidupanku yang tersisa sebagai manusia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sungguh tak terduga, perjalanan protagonis kita berakhir tragis seperti ini. (T-T)

Aku senang, untuk tema cerita yang tidak trend seperti ini bisa mendapatkan respon yang beragam.

341 pengunjung, 8 Favorites, 9 Followers dan 9 Reviews.

Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih meningkat, amin! 


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah membersihkan dan membalut luka dilengan kananku, aku menaruh tas kemah penuh isi makanan yang kudapatkan tepat didepan pintu ruang pribadi Rias.  
Kali ini aku hanya membawa seperempat makanan bagianku dengan keranjang dan segera pergi mengunci diriku diruang pribadiku.

Duduk didepan jendela, aku merokok sambil memperhatikan kumpulan zombie dibawah supermarket.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika aku hanya memiliki sedikit makanan, karena cepat atau lambat aku akan mati dan menjadi kawanan mereka. Rias lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, dan dengan makanan sebanyak itu aku bisa memperkirakan jika tiga bulan kedepan dia akan dapat hidup tanpa merasa kelaparan.

Dari berita tentang penelitian yang sebelumnya kami tonton ditelevisi, fase perubahan manusia ke zombie membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu. Virus aneh ini dikatakan hampir mirip seperti HIV Aids, menggerogoti metabolisme tubuhmu dan perlahan-lahan mematikan fungsi otakmu. Manusia akan mati, selanjutnya farasit yang terkandung dalam virus tersebut akan membuatmu hidup kembali sebagai zombie. Akan tetapi, ketika kau dikerubungi zombie, menjadi kudapan mereka dan berakhir mati disana, kau akan langsung bangkit menjadi zombie beberapa menit setelah kematianmu.

Zombie buruk rupa adalah contoh kematian yang seperti itu.

Untuk itu, sampai seminggu kedepan aku akan mengunci diriku diruangan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Rias tahu tentang keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini. Selain itu, dengan aku yang mengunci diriku disini akan membuatnya sangat aman karena tidak perlu menghawatirkan tentang ancamanku yang akan menjadikannya kudapan setelahnya aku menjadi zombie.

Sebelumnya aku selalu selamat ketika mengalami beberapa kecelakaan yang mengancam nyawa, namun kali ini akhirnya kematian datang dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi.

Keberuntunganku sudah sampai batasnya, membuatku hanya mampu menertawakan takdirku ini.

Final Destination, ne?

ooo

*Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san?"

Keesokan harinya beberapa kali pintu ruangan pribadiku diketuk oleh Rias, aku tak mempedulikannya dan terus terduduk disofa menghadap jendela.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, memaksakan diri untuk tertidur, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menutup kedua mataku.

Seharian, untuk membunuh waktu, aku menghabiskan 5 bungkus rokok dan 12 kaleng bir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-san?!"

Getaran dalam nadanya terus meningkat, mungkinkah Rias menghawatirkanku (?). Namun apa alasannya (?), ketika dia sendiri sebelumnya selalu mengurung diri didalam ruang pribadinya.

"Apa kau yang menaruh makanan itu didepan kamarku?"

Ya, tentu saja. Setelah insiden masturbasiku itu, Rias tidak pernah mau akrab lagi denganku. Dia terus mengurung dirinya didalam sana, dan kemungkinan dia keluar kamarnya adalah ketika perutnya merasa lapar dan mencoba bertanya untuk meminta makanan lagi denganku.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya sendiri? Bukankah kau bisa mengajakku? Dan,,, dan,,,"

Aku bangkit berdiri, menghampiri pintu dan membukanya menemukan Rias yang berdiri memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia terlihat gelisah.

",,,Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

Aku terkejut. Ketika dia menemukanku membuka pintu, dia begitu saja langsung memelukku.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa?"

Tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Kau pergi sendirian kesana, aku pikir kau,,," Tubuhnya gemetar dipelukanku. ",,,Kau mati seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

Misi untuk mengambil persediaan makanan sebelumnya berakhir dengan kematian 4 teman sekolah Rias. Meskipun kita sudah bekerjasama, namun tetap saja cara berburu zombie lebih superior dan mampu membunuh teman-temannya.

Mengetahui aku sendirian kesana, mungkin itu yang membuatnya sangat hawatir.

Menyadari itu aku langsung menyembunyikan lengan kananku. Meskipun aku sedang memakai kaos lengan panjang, entah kenapa aku bertingkah seperti itu.

"Konyol!"

Aku mendengus kasar.

"T- tapi,,,"

"Mereka lemah! Selain gerakannya yang lambat, zombie juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dikegelapan. Jika kau bisa menghindari mereka maka kau akan selamat!"

Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Rias mendongkakan kepalanya dan aku bisa melihat jejak airmata dikedua pipinya.

Seurius? Dia menangis untukku?

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukankah aku sekarang ada dihadapanmu?"

Aku balik bertanya membuatnya bersemu merah karena pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

Setelah percakapan itu, aku mengajak Rias masuk keruanganku.

Ketika melihat sofa yang berantakan oleh bekas puntung rokok Rias menjerit, berkacak pinggang dia melotot kearahku.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku canggung.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat dan setelah semua bersih, kami berdua duduk berdampingan menghadap jendela.

"Maafkan aku karena sebelumnya menghindarimu!" Katanya dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Meskipun begitu,,," Rias sedikit bergeser dari duduknya. "K- kau pria dewasa, dan seharusnya aku bisa mengerti alasanmu melakukan 'itu'!"

Aku bersemu merah ketika dia membawa masalah masturbasi itu.

"Ya, secara seksual aku aktif. Untuk itu aku sangat membutuhkan sebuah pelepasan."

Kataku berterus terang, tidak peduli jika kata-kata itu sangat vulgar untuk dibicarakan bersama seorang gadis muda siswi sekolah.

Rias terdiam dia merenung seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"A- apa,,, apa kau selalu melakukan hal itu?"

Apa-apaan dia bertanya seperti itu? Apakah dia berniat untuk menertawakanku?!

"Aku tidak mungkin memperkosamu, untuk itu aku melakukannya sendiri!" Aku menembak perntanyaannya tadi.

"Ma- Maaf!"

Rias kembali menunduk, lag-lagi dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

Suasana canggung mulai hadir diantara kami.

Kami hanya duduk diam sambil menyenderkan punggung kami disandaran sofa, masing-masing dari kami seolah tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu, perlahan kepala Rias menyender dibahuku dan tubuh kami semakin dekat saling menempel.

Tubuhnya sangat hangat, kami seakan sedang saling menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku merasa hawatir dengan posisi kami ini.

Merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis muda secara langsung sedikit membuat tubuhku merasa bergairah.

Apakah ini naluri reproduksi manusia? Ini sangat berbahaya!

Aku tidak bisa lepas kendali dan menyerangnya. Dia akan terkejut, dia akan membenciku dan itu akan merusak segalanya.

Naluriku seakan sedang berdebat dengan pikiranku, mereka saling berperang untuk menentukan siapa pemenang diantara mereka.

Naluriku berbisik untuk segera memperkosanya, namun pikiran tentang resiko yang akan aku dapatkan sangatlah besar.

Aku berhasil bertahan. Pikiranku menang, dan aku berhasil menekan keinginanku untuk memperkosa gadis it-

"Ne, Naruto-san."

Rias bergerak semakin dekat, kepalanya bertumpu didadaku dengan wajahnya mendongkak langsung berhadapan dengan wajahku.

"A- apa?"

"Apakah aku harus melakukan i- itu?"

"E- eh? I- itu?"

Pikiranku langsung blank, aku secara tidak sadar mengulang kata-katanya.

"A- aku akan membantumu masturbasi."

"A- apa yang kau katakan!"

Masturbasi, masturbasi,,, Rias tentu tadi bilang tentang membantuku untuk masturbasi.

Kenapa gadis ini malah menyarankan hal seperti itu? Aku tahu Rias sudah tidak perawan, dia memiliki kekasih sangat mesum yang tidak tahu malu selalu berterus terang dengan keinginannya mengeksplorasi payudara Rias.

"I- itu,,, A- aku pikir kerjasama tim sangat penting. Kau sudah membawakanku makanan, sangat memalukan jika aku tidak bisa membantu Naruto-san!"

Alasan. Aku tahu seorang perempuan juga memiliki hasrat seksual, dan kemungkinan besar dia merasa sangat kesepian karena sebulan terakhir ini tidak bermanja-manja dengan seorang laki-laki.

Seorang Ibu rumah tangga saja tidak akan segan untuk berselingkuh jika dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian seksual dari suaminya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Rias alami sekarang ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Naluriku mulai tersenyum, dia berusaha merangkak datang dan perlahan menerkam pikiranku.

"Aku sangat menghargai jika kau mau membantuku!"

Memikirkan tentang mendapatkan Blowjob dari siswi sekolah membuat Penisku ereksi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Insfirasi? Dari salah-satu Novel yang pernah aku baca, aku lupa judulnya 'apa' karena sudah lama aku membaca Novel itu.

Word memiliki banyak kendala. Selain otak yang terkuras, juga untuk membuat satu chapter akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Maaf, kemampuanku hanya sampai 1k tiap chapter.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya,,, 


	4. Chapter 4

Apa yang aku katakan tadi?

Apakah ini seurius?

Dia akan membantuku masturbasi sebagai tindakan kerjasama yang dia katakan tadi, meskipun begitu aku masih merasa ragu untuk melakukan semua ini.

Kami berdua terpaut usia begitu jauh, hampir 10 tahun. Kami juga sudah memiliki pacar, meskipun kami berdua tidak tahu nasib pacar-pacar kami diluar sana.

Pacarnya mempercayakan nyawa Rias kepadaku, dia memintaku untuk menjaganya sampai bantuan datang menjemput kami disini. Mengingat tentang itu, aku sadar bahwa kami tidak bisa berbuat seperti in-

"Uhhhh~"

Dengan melenguh Rias menarik dan memeluk tubuhku, dan aku sedikit terkejut karena hal itu.

Aku bisa membaui aroma tubuhnya yang didominasi oleh keringat khas Rias. Kami bedua belum pernah mandi, jorok memang, tapi itu sangat normal jika mengingat situasi dengan kami harus menghadapi kawanan zombie yang mengurung kami dilantai 3 supermarket ini.

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang istilah 'bau pekat tubuh seorang perempuan bisa membangkitkan gairahmu' (?).

Jika aku boleh jujur, bau tubuhnya lebih memabukan daripada yang pernah kubayangkan selama ini.

*Dag! Dig! Dug!

Inilah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya, nafasku terasa terengah karena merasakan sebuah dorongan libido untuk segera dilepaskan.

Pikiranku kosong, rencana untuk menarik kesepakatan tadi terbang dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melakukan hal ini. Sejauh informasi yang sudah aku dapatkan, tidak ada seorangpun yang lolos dari infeksi virus zombie ini. Meskipun hanya gigitan kecil, itu akan tetap membunuhku.

Selain mempertimbangkan tentang faktor sekaratku, aku juga merasa sangat penasaran dan ingin melihat secara langsung siswi SMA melakukan Blowjob.

Pikiranku benar-benar tersesat karena pemikiran tersebut, tapi,,,

Apakah ini akan disebut sebagai NTR? Selama pacar kami tidak tahu, ini akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti yang dia katakan, ini adalah bentuk kerjasama.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai!"

Sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya aku segera membuka ritsleting celana jeansku, dan setelah itu aku menuntun tangan Rias untuk menyentuh Penis semi ereksiku.

Aku melihatnya gelagapan sebelum dia menggerakan tangannya untuk mestimulasi saraf Penisku.

"I- ini Penis pria dewasa,,,"

Sedikit mendesah Rias bergumam, aku bisa mendengarnya sehingga aku sedikit menyeringai menatapnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"Ya, t- tapi,,," Dia terlihat sedikit ragu, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. ",,,Aku hanya belum percaya jika saat ini aku sedang menyentuhnya."

"Apakah ini sesuai harapanmu?"

"Uuuuh~ apakah bisa lebih besar lagi?"

"Kau bisa mencaritahunya sendiri!"

Rias setuju, dia perlahan menggerakan tangannya diatas Penisku, menstimulasi untuk meningkatkan gairahku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku menyusuri belakang pinggulnya, menyelinap dan menyimpan tangan kananku diatas paha kanannya.

Kebanggaanku terlalu tinggi, aku adalah type pria yang tidak ingin berhutang budi kepada siapapun. Untuk itulah aku akan membayar 10x lipat untuk segala kenikmatan yang dia berikan.

Aku mengelusnya seduktif menghasilkan suara erangan manja keluar dari mulut Rias, menyebabkannya terus memompa tangannya semakin cepat.

"Ennnggg~"

"Y- ya, seperti itu~!"

Gerakan tangannya tidak terlihat canggung, seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang sudah memiliki pengalaman seperti ini.

Kulitnya sangat lembut membuat Penisku tergelincir mulus melewati lubang buatan telapak tangannya.

Sial, dia sangat seksi!

Rias menatapku, aku balas menatapnya. Beberapa detik saling memandang, perlahan namun pasti wajah kami semakin mendekat.

Sedetik menempelkan bibir, kamipun memulai untuk bercumbu mesra. Kami saling melumat, berperang dan berakhir saling membuka mulut untuk menjelajahi kedalaman mulut masing-masing.

French Kiss!

Lima menit berlalu, Rias tersentak dan langsung mengakhiri sesi make out kami. Kedua matanya membelakak, dia memandangku sekilas sebelum tatapannya turun untuk memperhatikan Penisku.

"Ada apa?"

Rias bersemu merah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku ingat respon seperti ini, pacarku juga bertingkah seperti ini ketika dia pertama kali melihat bentuk Penisku.

Apakah dia (juga) terlalu terkejut ketika menyadari tentang ukuran Penisku yang (mungkin) baru pertama kali dia rasakan dalam sentuhannya itu?

Penis full ereksiku memang tak terbantahkan. Panjang Penisku mencapai -8 inci, sedangkan lingkar Penisku mencapai -6 inci. Sedikit diatas rata-rata memang, meskipun begitu, ketebalannya menjanjikan kenikmatan untuk Vagina setiap wanita yang dimasukinya.

"Rias?"

Tidak menjawab.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum bergeser mendekatinya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggulnya, setelah itu aku sedikit menarik untuk meminta perhatiannya.

"Kau membuatku sangat bersemangat!"

*Badum! Badum! Badum!

Rias masih terdiam, dia terlihat gugup dan aku bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin keras.

Aku meraih dan menuntun tangannya kembali keatas Penisku. Menggoyangnya, membantunya menggerakan tangannya diatas Penisku.

"Ennnggg,,,"

Rias mengerang, dia menoleh dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantu pernafasannya yang terengah.

Rias sudah kembali menggerakan tangannya sendiri membuat tanganku tidak perlu lagi membimbing gerakannya. Meninggalkan tangan Rias, aku menggerakan tanganku untuk kembali menyelinap dibalik pinggulnya, menyentuh paha kanannya dan melakukan gerakan seduktif untuk memancing gairahnya.

Tubuh Rias gemetar, dia membuka kedua kakinya seolah mengundangku untuk mendatangi pangkal pahanya.

Tentu saja aku menerima undangan itu, aku menggerakan tanganku kepangkal pahanya, mengelus seduktif permukaan celana denim tempat Vaginanya berada.

Rias berhenti menggerakan tangannya, mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan seranganku itu.

"Ahhh~ Naruto-san~!"

"Sepertu itu, lepaskan semuanya!"

Rias kembali memompa Penisku, berirama denganku yang memberikan usapan seduktif diatas permukaan titik sensitifnya.

Rias semakin terengah-engah, dan aku terus melakukan pekerjaanku untuk menstimulasi titik sensitifnya, sampai,,,

"Naruuuuhhh~"

Kedua kakinya menjepit tanganku, tubuhnya terhuyung kesamping dan langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Kau sudah sampai? Disini sepertinya hanya aku saja yang sedang membantumu masturbasi!"

Sindirku mendengus membuat Rias mendongkak dan menampakan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"A- aku,,,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau hanya tidak berpengalaman dengan pria dewasa!"

"Bukan itu!"

"Hm?"

Aku mencoba sedikit mendorongnya. Jika hanya seperti ini, sampai lengannya copotpun dia tidak akan bisa membuatku cum.

"Kau sangat sialan tahan lama!"

Rias memuntahkan semuanya, secara tidak langsung dia mengakui bahwa daya tahanku lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan pacarnya.

Aku cukup tersanjung.

"Tidak seperti pacarmu, handjob tidak akan bisa membuatku cum." Kataku sambil mengulum bibir bawahku.

Rias tersentak, dia menatapku dengan mata yang membelakak.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Kami tidak dalam sebuah hubungan!"

Rias menyadari tentang petunjukku yang mengisyaratkan tentang oral seks.

Sial, seharusnya aku tahu jika aku tidak akan mendapatkan itu.

Sejujurnya aku tergoda dengan bibir tebal dan merahnya itu, bayangan French Kiss sebelumnya membuatku tergoda untuk menginginkannya mengulum Penisku.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Aku sengaja memberikan teka-teki, aku har-

"Pinjami aku Vagina silikon itu!"

Vagina silikon itu? Apakah,,,

Sialan, apakah dia meminta senjata rahasia masturbasiku?!

Tidak akan aku berikan, seharusnya kau menggunakan mulut seksimu itu! Tunggu, tunggu,,,

"Jika ujung-ujungnya memakai itu, aku rasa aku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku masturbasi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"T- tapi,,,"

Aku mencoba beralasan untuk mengarahkannya lagi menuju jalan yang menyimpang.

"Gunakan tanganmu, namun kali ini kau harus menggunakan Lub untuk melancarkan pekerjaanmu itu!"

"J- jangan bercanda! Tidak ada hal seperti itu disini, aku tidak membawa Lub!"

(Lub asal kata dari Lubricant, dan Lubricant bisa disebut juga pelumas)

Aku menyeringai.

"Gunakan air liurmu!"

Rias terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Baik."

Rias langsung bergeser mendekatiku, meludah di telapak tangannya dan setelah itu dia mencengkram Penisku. Rias perlahan menggerakan tangannya, selain untuk membangunkan Penisku yang sebelumnya telah melemas, dia juga bermaksud untuk menyebarkan air liurnya disekitar batang Penisku.

Kulit telapak tangannya terasa lembut, ditambah air liurnya itu membuat tangannya semakin lancar naik-turun dibatang Penisku.

Perlahan gairahku kembali meningkat sehingga membuat Penisku perlahan namun pasti kembali menemukan kegagahannya, full ereksi.

"Lebih cepat!"

Aku menundukan kepalaku memperhatikan Penisku yang keluar-masuk lubang telapak tangan Rias. Ketika Lub yang diberikan Rias semakin tipis, aku meludahkan air liurku sendiri diatas kepala Penisku.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Rias menderu panik, dia berhenti dan menatapku menyipit.

"Lubmu sudah habis, untuk itu aku memberikan milikku untuk membantu pekerjaanmu."

"T- tapi, aku rasa itu akan lebih baik jika aku sendiri yang memberikan L- Lubnya!"

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah sebelumnya kami juga saling bertukar air liur?"

Aku berkata santai, menyinggung kembali sesi French Kiss kami.

"J- jangan katakan itu! A- aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya!"

Rias memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin dia merasa malu karena sebelumnya telah kehilangan kendali.

"Setuju." Kataku menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk sekarang, bisakah kau melanjutkannya?"

Tanpa menjawab Rias kembali menggerakan tangannya. Dengan wajah sedikit meringis, tangannya menyapu air liurku untuk didistribusikan keseluruh batang Penisku.

Apakah air liurku semenjijikan itu? Atau dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman melakukan itu dengan orang asing sepertiku? Entahlah, aku rasa Rias sendiri yang punya jawabannya.

Aku mendesah merasakan kembali kenikmatan tangannya.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu, Rias menatapku berkaca-kaca karena sampai saat ini aku tidak kunjung mencapai puncakku.

"Baik, hentikan saja!"

Aku mendengus pura-pura kecewa.

"T- tapi kau,,,"

"Lupakan saja! Handjob tidak bisa membuatku klimaks!"

"A- apakah aku sebur-"

Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya terhuyung mundur ketika aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan, dan meninggalkan Rias sendiri yang masih termanggu diatas sofaku.

Menutup pintu, seketika aku berlari menuju toilet satu-satunya di lantai tiga. Berdiri diatas closet, aku mulai mengocok Penisku sendiri.

*Byururururururururu

Penisku menyemburkan sperma yang telah Rias kumpulkan dari pekerjaannya tadi.

"Lega juga,,,"

Sejujurnya sedari pertama aku menginginkan pelepasan ini, namun aku terus bertahan dengan tujuan untuk membuat Rias merasa buruk.

Hampir semua perempuan tidak ingin menampilkan kekuarangannya untuk si lawan jenis, mereka selalu (berpura-pura) tampil menakjubkan dan dipandang spesial untuk lawan jenisnya.

"Apakah ini perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Vaginanya?"

Inilah rencanaku dari awal, aku ingin membuat Rias merasa buruk sehingga dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi kekurangannya itu.

Waktuku hanya tinggal 6 hari, dalam masa sekaratku setidaknya aku ingin merasakan rasa Vagina untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah membersihkan kekacauan spermaku yang menyemprot kemana-mana, aku memutuskan untuk kembali keruanganku.

Dan ketika aku sampai diruang pribadiku, Rias sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Mungkin dia memutuskan kembali keruangannya untuk meratapi tentang sangat tidak bergunanya dia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diantara kalian, apakah ada yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto? fufufufufu~

Tema cerita ini apaan? Ini cerita dewasa berlatar belakang kiamat zombie.

Berbicara tentang naluri reproduksi adalah gairah seks yang sudah menggebu-gebu, dia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menginginkan seks.

*Brururururururu maksudnya Sfx dari muncratan air mani. Kalau menggunakan kata *Crot! Crot! Crot!, emang itu bunyi ledakan airmani ya? -_-/

Terimakasih. 


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan harinya, saat ini aku sedang tiduran di futon peninggalan perjuangan Issei dan kawan-kawan.

Kepalaku mendongkak lurus menatap langit-langit ruangan. Aku sedang memikirkan kenangan kemarin antara aku dan Rias, dan aku sedikit meyayangkan jika dari kepergiannya, Rias tidak pernah keluar lagi untuk menyapaku.

Apakah aku keterlaluan? Tapi yang lebih penting, apakah aku salah menilai kepribadian Rias? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Sebulan terakhir mengenalnya, aku sudah cukup yakin jika gadis itu memiliki ego yang cukup tinggi, mungkin mengimbangi ego yang aku miliki.

Karakter seperti kami tidak pernah mau direndahkan oleh siapapun, kami akan sekuat tenaga untuk tampil lebih baik dan berusaha sangat keras untuk menyembunyikan kekurangan kami. Namun ketika itu tidak bisa diperbaiki, kami akan mencari pelampiasan untuk membalas perlakuannya yang membuat ego kami berkahir seperti itu.

Pernah suatu ketika dimasa SMA aku mengalami persaingan cinta segitiga, gadis yang aku sukai menyukai bishonen disekolah kami. Aku selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya, namun gadis itu terus terpaku untuk orang tersebut. Aku tak pantang menyerah, melakukan pendekatan yang baik tapi entah kenapa gadis itu sangat kukuh mengabaikan segala usahaku. Sampai ketika bishonen itu menerima gadis itu dengan maksud untuk merendahkanku, aku sangat marah dibuatnya.

Apalagi ketika bishonen itu mengirimkan email berupa sebuah poto ketika dirinya mengambil keperawanan gadis yang aku sukai, aku berakhir mengutuk bishonen tersebut.

Dia sengaja membuat diriku seperti seorang pecundang.

Egoku berakhir hancur, hal itu membuatku langsung bersumpah untuk membalas perlakuannya 100x lipat.

Singkat cerita, bishonen itu sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Vagina gadis yang kusukai sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengikatnya sebagai tunangannya. Nah, darisanalah aku mulai menyusun rencanaku.

Menyadari bahwa aku tidak menemukan celah untuk merusak hubungan mereka, aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk menyerang titik lemah bishonen tersebut.

Ibunya.

Aku menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 bulan untuk mencari informasi tentang Ibunya, dan ketika aku mendapati celah kecil diantara rumah tangganya, aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam keluarganya.

Dengan dalih kekurangan perhatian dari suaminya membuatku leluasa untuk menggoda Ibu bishonen tersebut. Dengan iming-iming janji kenikmatan, aku akhirnya berhasil merayu dan menjadi pacar gelapnya. Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, dari perantara kedekatanku dengan Ibu bishonen itu aku perlahan bisa sedikit mendekati wilayah mantan gadis yang kusukai. Setelah menyiapkan rencana untuk menjebaknya, aku akhirnya berhasil membuatnya memergoki kami yang sedang melakukan hubungan seks.

Aku terus melakukan skenario yang sama untuknya, seolah kami secara sengaja membiarkannya menonton kami berhubungan seks.

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali dan terakhir kalinya mantan gadis yang aku sukai itu akhirnya tergoda dengan kenikmatan yang diterima calon Ibu mertuanya.

Mantan gadis yang kusukai itu mengirimiku email, dia menggodaku untuk berhubungan seks yang langsung aku terima karena sedari awal itulah rencanaku.

Dia mengatakan hubungan ini hanya berlaku untuk satu kali saja, namun pada kenyataannya, dari satu kali itulah kami memulai hubungan gelap dibalik punggung tunangan bishonennya.

Aku secara rutin menyediakan waktu serta perhatianku untuk memanjakannya.

Menyadari mantan gadis yang kusukai sudah terjerat surga dunia yang aku ciptakan, aku langsung melancarkan rencana terakhirku.

Aku tahu, Ini sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri permainan ini. Sebelum kabur meninggalkan Jepang, aku terlebih dahulu mengirimkan hasil rekaman amatir, beberapa poto telanjang penuh sperma, dan memo dengan tulisan 'Fuck you!' untuk si bishonen.

Singkat cerita, ketika aku sudah tiba di California, aku lekas melihat berita online dan menemukan sebuah berita yang sangat menarik.

-Skandal perselingkuhan segitiga menimpa salah-satu keluarga konglomerat Jepang-

Berita itu menempati rating tertinggi, mengguncang Jepang. Aku merasa sangat puas, rasa-rasanya tidak sia-sia aku berbagi hasil rekaman amatir dan beberapa poto tak senonoh kami ke beberapa paparazi freelance media Jepang.

Aku tahu mereka akan melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Hampir enam tahun bersembunyi di California, dan setelah skandal itu sepenuhnya mereda aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Kali ini tujuanku bukan Konoha, aku memilih Kuoh untuk menjauhkan radar dari keluarga bishonen yang sebelumnya sudah kuhancurkan.

Tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu membuatku tersentak ketika mendengar suara gerasak-gerusuk dibalik pintu ruang pribadiku.

Apakah itu zombie? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Akses untuk sampai dilantai 3 ini adalah dengan cara menaiki lift, dan tangga darurat yang aku yakin pintunya sudah kututup rapat.

Jadi kesimpulannya,,,

"Rias?"

Suara berisik tak jelas itu berhenti.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci!"

Selesai mengatakan itu indra pendengaranku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Aku yakin Rias membuka pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi entah kenapa indra pendengaranku masih bisa mendengar suara sepelan itu.

Apakah virus aneh ini meningkatkan indra pendengaranku? Entahlah.

Beberapa detik berselang aku merasakan seseorang duduk disampingku, hal itu membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Rias yang terduduk sangat gelisah.

Aku bangkit mendudukan diriku sambil memandang Rias.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, apakah ada sesuatu yang perlu kau bicarakan denganku?" Aku pura-pura tak tahu, sebenarnya aku cukup percaya diri maksud kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk memperbaiki harga dirinya yang kemarin telah kurendahkan sedemikian rupa.

"Ano,," Dia menatap kesana-kemari sebelum kembali mempokuskan perhatiannya padaku. ",,A- aku disini ingin memperbaiki k- kerjasama k- kita."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Aku mengibaskan tanganku berusaha menolak. "Aku tidak ingin tersiksa seperti kemarin!" Aku menegaskan kembali kelemahannya dengan memberiku kepuasan.

Aku bukan orang suci, disamping itu aku juga sedang sekarat, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan sedikit kompensasi berupa kenangan manis untuk mengantarkan nyawaku ke kematianku.

Menyimpan kenangan tentang bibirnya yang mengulum Penisku saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"A- aku merasa sangat buruk, maafkan aku!" Dia menunduk sendu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang patut meminta maaf, aku mencoba mendesakmu tanpa tahu malu!" Batinku mendengus ringan. "A- aku,, aku hanya sedang putus asa, ya tahu? Kita tak tahu berapa lama lagi kita akan bertahan hidup, setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku tidak ingin memikul rasa frustasi ini!"

Rias mendongkak, dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah,, apakah kita semua akan mati?" Rias mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sudah lebih dari sebulan, kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah kekasihmu dan teman-temannya berhasil sampai di markas militer atau tidak (?). Kemungkinan buruk bisa saja terjadi, kita berdua tahu seberapa menyeramkannya dunia ini sekarang!"

"Ya." Rias menjawab singkat. Dia terlihat sedikit terhuyung, mungkin memikirkan apa yang aku sampaikan tadi. "Kita bisa menunggunya sekitar dua bulan lagi, dan setelah itu,,," Rias berhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis dan aku harus mengambil lagi dari gudang supermarket, bukan begitu?" Aku berkata sinis kearah Rias. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin lagi masuk kedalam sana, aku hampir mati menjadi kudapan mahluk menjijikan itu!" Aku bergidik main-main.

Mendengarku berkata seperti itu Rias menatap syok. Apakah sebelumnya dia tidak memikirkan resiko yang aku terima?

"A- aku,,,"

"Jangan hawatir, bukankah aku akan melindungimu?" Aku memotongnya. "Meskipun aku merasa takut, tapi aku harus melakukan itu demi mendapatkan makanan untukmu bertahan hidup. Aku telah berjanji unt-"

"Naruto-san!"

Aku terkejut ketika dia melompat kearahku, memeluk tubuhku dan menangis dibahuku.

"A- aku sangat bodoh dan egois, maafkan aku!" Dia masih terisak sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Apakah berhasil? Batinku menyeringai, didalam sana dia melompat-lompat sambil menghambur-hamburkan bunga menyambut kemenangannya.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang Dewa dalam seni mempermainkan sebuah kata-kata, dan itu memang kenyataannya.

Kekasihku sekarang adalah seorang Katolik yang sangat taat, dia memegang teguh keyakinannya tentang menyimpan keperawanannya untuk pernikahan kita nanti (Kalian tahu kan jika pikiran hampir semua cewek taat seperti itu (?), cewek taat akan selalu merasa yakin jika kekasihnya saat ini akan berakhir menjadi pengantinnya). Akan tetapi, dengan beberapa kata dariku keimanannya seolah runtuh dan terjun bersamaku kedalam jurang kesenangan yang penuh dosa.

"Hey, disini aku yang berbuat egois, jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri!" Aku menyelanya membuatnya menolak dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Naruto-san sudah bekerja keras mendapatkan makanan, untuk itu,,, aku,," Rias berhenti sesaat untuk menatap kedua mataku. ",,Aku seharusnya bekerjasama dengan sedikit lebih baik lagi." Dia menyatakan tanpa ragu membuatku berbunga-bunga.

Aku tahu maksudnya, aku mengerti karena itulah Penisku sedikit terbangun hanya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Um, jadi?"

"A- aku akan membantu meringankan stres Naruto-san!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan!"

"T- tidak, tidak. A- aku ingin melakukan,,, ini."

Meskipun dia mengakhirinya dengan suara lirih, pendengaranku cukup nyaring untuk menangkap apa yang dia katakan.

"Uh, sial!" Aku sedikit mengeluh, menempatkan tangan kananku untuk meunjukan Penis dibalik celana katunku. "Lihat apa yang kau katakan itu? Kau berhasil membangunkannya!" Rias menunduk dan langsung memerah ketika kedua mata blue-greennya menatap tanganku yang mengelus Penis dibalik celanaku.

"A- apakah i- itu,,,"

"Mendengar seorang gadis cantik sepertimu mengatakan hal-hal kotor seperti itu? Tentu saja ini membuatku sedikit bergairah!"

"J- jadi?"

Aku menyeringai melihat Rias yang meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kita bisa memulainya, kan?" Aku lekas membuka ritsleting celana katunku, menunjukan Penis semi ereksiku dihadapan Rias.

Menoleh kembali aku menemukan Rias sedikit menegang sebelum tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh Penisku.

Wajahnya menampakan kejujuran, mendengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Aku hanya menyentuhnya, dan ini semakin keras!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, pria manapun tidak akan bisa bertahan mengabaikan kecantikanmu!" Aku sedikit menggombal, membiarkan Rias tahu bahwa dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. "Sekarang, bisakah kau menggerakan tanganmu?"

Rias mengangguk, dan tangan kanannya mulai berayun perlahan naik-turun menstimulasi saraf Penisku.

Berselang lima menit dan Penisku sudah sepenuhnya tegak Rias mulai beringsut dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kakiku. Dia membungkukan tubuhnya, wajahnya tepat didepan Penisku yang tegak berkedut-kedut.

Kedua mataku terasa tertarik menatap bibir merah plumnya yang sedikit terbuka. Berapa banyak kesenangan yang akan kudapatkan dari mulut seksinya itu?

Aku beringsut semakin dekat, Penisku tidak sabar dan langsung menabrak mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Kau sangat cantik, Rias!" Mencoba memamerkan pesonaku aku tersenyum sambil menyampirkan salah-satu anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Rias.

Pipinya memerah dan Kedua mata blue-green itu meleleh. Setelah itu Rias membuka mulutnya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu kepala Penisku.

"Y- ya~" Aku melenguh, kemudian meletakan tangan kananku untuk beristirahat diatas kepala Rias.

Rias tersenyum mendengar respon itu dariku. Dia menjilatnya kembali, satu kali, dua kali dan ketiga kalinya dia langsung menurunkan mulutnya untuk memasukan kepala Penisku kedalam mulutnya.

"Riaaaasss~" Aku menahan nafas ketika merasakan putaran lidahnya menyapu lubang Uretraku. "Lebih dalam!" Rias semakin menurunkan kepalanya untuk melahap Penisku. Hanya setengah, kemudian kepalanya berayun naik-turun menghadirkan sensasi yang sebbelumnya terasa hangat menjadi semakin panas.

"Nmmmpuuuu~"

Pinggangku sedikit dipaksakan untuk menyambut gerakan mulutnya, pada saat yang sama aku menggunakan kekuatan tanganku untuk mendorong kepala Rias untuk semakin menyelam kedalam pangkal pahaku.

Lidahnya yang kecil didorong tergencit dan sudut mulutnya direndam oleh Air liurnya yang terhambat oleh ketebalan Penisku.

"J- jangan gunakan gigimu!" Aku merasakan beberapa Pensiku sedikit digaruk oleh beberapa giginya, dan jika itu dilanjutkan hanya akan menghasilkan sebuah kesakitan yang tidak ingin aku bayangkan.

Rias menyingkirkan giginya dan akupun langsung kembali membantunya untuk menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun.

"Ah~ uh~ ah~"

"Munnnuuuuuuu~"

Ini adalah Masturbasi termegah!

"Ngu ,,,,, gupo ,,,,, juru!"

Ketika aku kembali mengerahkan sedikit kekuatanku untuk menekan kepalanya, kedua mata Rias membelakak dengan Air mata yang mulai tergenang didalamnya.

Aku tahu seberapa sulitnya melahap Penis sebesar ini, kekasihkupun sampai saat ini tidak bisa melahap seluruh Penisku, dan tentunya aku tidak bisa memaksakan Rias menuruti egoku.

Dia hanya mampu melahap setengah Penisku, dan untuk pertama kali aku akan memakluminya.

Maka dari itu, untuk membayar ketidakpuasanku akupun sedikit mempercepat gerakan kepalanya.

"Ujuuuummm~ ,,, Nomuuuhhh~"

Ini berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan bersama kekasihku. Mulutnya sama-sama kecil, namun perasaan asing yang dialami mulut Rias terhadap Penis besarku menjadikan sensasi ini tidak ada duanya.

Mulut kecilnya hanya melakukan gerakan pasif tanpa memiliki teknik apapun, namun tetap saja, sensasi mulutnya itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai perasaan ejakulasiku akan datang.

"A- aku akan cummmm!~ Berhenti dan tarik keluar mulutmu!~"

Tidak ada reaksi, apakah dia tidak mendengarku? Apakah dia juga menginginkan mencicipi spermaku? Sial,,,

"CUMMMIIINNGGG!"

Spluuurrrt!

Ketika Penisku memuntahkan semua benihnya, aku merasakan cahaya berkilau putih menyamarkan kesadaranku.

"E- eh?"

Rias tersentak, mulutnya menggembung dan memuncratkan cairan sperma lewat sudut bibirnya. Dia secara refleks mencoba menarik dirinya, namun dia seolah tertahan dan kembali menumbuk Penisku untuk membuat sperma yang tertampung didalam mulutnya kembali muncrat keluar.

Aku berkedip, menunduk dan langsung melebarkan kedua bola mataku.

"Nuuuuuuuu~"

"Ah, maafkan aku!"

Sialannya aku ternyata masih menahan kepala Rias dengan kuat. Aku benar-benar lupa melepas kepalanya, dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Rias tidak merespon untuk menjauhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Uuuu ,,, Hoek!"

Ketika aku melepas tanganku Rias langsung melepaskan diri dan memuntahkan sperma yang tertampung dimulutnya.

Inilah akibatnya karena aku terlalu menjiwai adegan ini!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku beringsut mendekatinya, memijat tengkuknya untuk membantunya memuntahkan sperma yang tertinggal didalam tenggorokannya.

Menelan sperma partner yang tidak kau cintai sangatlah tabu, hanya pelacur dan bintang porno yang bersedia melakukan hal seperti ini.

Kesimpulannya, kesalahanku sangatkah seurius!

Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia akan melabrakku dengan beberapa bahasa kasar. Namun apa yang aku pikirkan tak kunjung terjadi, Rias hanya menatapku polos seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan permen lolipopnya.

"Ahh, N- Naruto-san ,,, apakah,, apakah kau sudah merasa baik?" Rias bertanya, sementara tangannya sibuk menyeka mulut penuh sperma dengan lengan bajunya.

Aku menahan nafas ketika menatap cairan kental nan putih itu menarik benang bermula dari lengkungan mulutnya menuju lengan bajunya. Ditambah ketika dia selesai membersihkan itu, Rias menjilat bibir bawahnya membuatku semakin menginginkannya.

"Naruto-san!"

Tegurannya membuatku tersadar, aku berkedip-kedip dan setelah itu aku tersenyum sembari mengatakan,,,

"Yah, aku merasa sangat baik!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto bukan pria brengsek, namun dia hanya memiliki ego dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Disamping itu, dia juga sangat mencintai seks Nfufufufu~.

Hellow, yang aku maksud bukan diameter lingkarannya! Penis rata-rata itu memiliki lingkar 4,6 inci - 4,8 inci (Bukan rata-rata pria Asia). Jadi, apakah salah aku menginginkannya memiliki 6 inci? Perlu pembuktian, coba kalian buat lingkaran dari ibu jari dan telunjuk kalian, nah dari situ coba kalian buat renggangan 2-3 cm, seperti itulah lingkar Penis Naruto.

Nah, berbicara tentang TAMAT. Cerita-cerita mengenai zombie agak susah diprediksikan, Residen Evil saja punya banyak series, adapun serie World War Z tamatnya ketika umat manusia menemukan perlawanan atas Virus, dan entah bagaimana dengan cerita ini (?). Namun yang menjadi poin yang pasti dari cerita ini adalah, cerita ini merupakan cerita hiburan horror yang dikemas dalam bentuk Seinen, Fantasy, Mature, Adult, Smut dan lain sebagainya.

Semoga kalian semua menikmati karyaku ini, dan terimakasih! 


End file.
